Mew Mew Reload
by Raye-the-Amazing
Summary: Long after the original Mews lose their powers and start families of their own, a secret threat is plotting something to get rid of the Mews and every endangered species forever. When Ryou's son reloads the Mew Project in a last ditch effort to save the Earth, what will the new Mews do, will they be up for the challenge or fail and be the end of the Earth's very existence.
1. Earth's End Begins

Many years have passed since Tokyo was under the protection of the heroines known as the Mew Mews. When destruction from the monsters that once attacked the city were finally gone for good, so were the Mews. For those that grew up seeing both the monsters and the Mew Mews on the news almost each day and suddenly they vanish, it was like being told Santa Clause and the Tooth Fairy weren't real or like waking up from a vivid dream. But the Tokyo Mew Mews' legacy still lives on, for the youth that witnessed the unbelievable heroism have grown into adults now and tell their own children the time of the Mew Mews.

)*(

**"Breaking News, a rapid decrease in the Finless Porpoise population has scientists worried and confused. According to researchers nearly half of the remaining species has been wiped out by an unknown illness. Only problem is, this apparent illness didn't appear until three months ago, could there be a conspiracy going on?"**

The two blond haired children looked up simultaneously from what they were doing and turned their attention to the TV.

"I know the Finless Porpoise is endangered, but a rapid decrease? How can an illness do something like get rid of half of an entire species in only a short period of time?" Akuamarin thought.

**"We'll have more for you at 7."**

The Breaking News changed to the Weather, it looked like clear skies for the rest of the week. Both children tore their eyes away from the television and gave each other grim looks, as if they knew what tragedy was to come from all this. Just as soon as the news had sunken in for them both, their father came running into the living room looking out of breath.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" Lee asked, aware of how frantic their father looked.

Their father looked at them and grimaced, "Have you seen your mother?"

"Y-yeah, she's in the garden, but dad what's wrong?"

Before Akuamarin or Lee could get answers, their father was already gone. Something was wrong, _really_ wrong, the two decided to follow him and see what was going on.

He was right where they had sent him, in the garden, with their mother. They hid behind the rose bushes so neither of them would be seen by their parents.

"We have a problem…"

"What kind of problem?"

"Retasu, the Finless Porpoise population is decreasing and fast."

She gasped, "That's terrible… but why such of huge fuss Ryou?"

"Because there's something Keiichiro and I never told you or the other Mews… if the population decreases enough to the point of being extinct Retasu… Retasu you could possibly die along with them…"

A silence had an iron grip of the small garden, it wasn't until Retasu's hysteric voice broke it.

"W-what are you t-talking about? Why w-would I die if the Finless Porpoise p-population d-dies out?"

Retasu was in a panic, Ryou looked on the verge of falling apart just watching his wife shake. Embracing her, he could only hold her close to him, if only to keep himself from crumbling.

"Because even though you and the rest of the Mew Mews no long have your powers, your animal DNA still lingers in your blood. That means that you are all connected to your respected Red Data Animals, if the species ceases to exist… so will you."

The two children hidden by the flora couldn't believe it, not the fact that their mother was a Mew Mew, no, their parents took it upon themselves to explain everything to the two at a young age, but the fact that their mother was going to die along with the Finless Porpoise population was unreal.

"Akua-chan, let's go." Lee whispered into his sister's ear.

"B-but Lee, Mama-"

"I'm sure Dad has an idea of what to do, they'll come to us about this when they're ready, but right now they have a lot to deal with, now let's go Akuamarin."

The young girl regrettable went into the house, but if she had looked back she would have seen her father give Lee a nod as if giving him a signal.

)*(

The two siblings decided to leave their house and headed to the usual café, Café Mew Mew. It was owned by their father and his best friend, who they just referred to him as "Uncle Keii".

Upon entering the pink palace of a café Lee and Akuamarin were greeted by Uncle Keii and their 'cousin' Amejisuto. Uncle Keii's wife Zakuro (another ex-Mew Mew) was currently at a photo-shoot in Spain.

"Hello Lee, how are you doing?"

Lee only shrugged and went toward the back room, most likely headed to the underground lab that was now rarely used.

Keiichiro brushed his attitude as Lee just being Lee, but he didn't see the desperation in his eyes like his sister had.

"Well how are _you_ doing these days Akuamarin?"

"F-fine… I guess…"

"Akua? What happened? You almost never stutter now a days?" Amejisuto asked, putting down the broom she was previously sweeping the floor with.

Akuamarin's lip quivered, "M-my m-mama is going to d-die…"

Hot tears spilled from her eyes, she was amazed she had made it this long without breaking down. Amejisuto rushed over to her cousin's side and embraced her shaking frame. It was no use, Akuamarin sobbed into her shoulder for the longest time.

"Akua, what do you mean your mom is going to die?"

She couldn't respond, her throat felt so tight she lost the ability to talk.

"Amejisuto, I want you to take Akuamarin to the park, try your best to get her to calm down and maybe find out what happened."

She agreed and escorted the younger girl out of the café to the local park.

)*(

Lee soon came out of the back room with a robot that looked something like a fat, teal, little fish in his hand.

"Uncle Keiichiro… we _need_ to restart the Mew Project again, but this time with my sister and the others… It's the only way to find out what's causing this decrease in endangered species and to stop it."

Keiichiro looked at the boy and saw how much he was like his father.

"I'll go call your father."


	2. It's Time to Choose Mews

Even after getting to the park, Akuamarin's words still worried Amejisuto. Her mother going to die? How was that possible, Retasu was a very healthy woman, she didn't seem as if she was ill.

The girls sat down on the swings, Akuamarin just staring at her lap, why Amejisuto rocking back and forth slowly.

"Akua? What did you mean before? Back at the café?"

The once small and fragile state the blond was in change into one that was hard and cold, she looked up at the other with a tearstained face and glaring aqua green eyes.

"I meant what I said, my mother is going to die and there's no stopping it from happening." Akuamarin's voice was like ice, but Amejisuto knew this was only a façade to keep herself from crying again.

"But how is she going to die? She seems perfectly fine last I saw her, unless something happened in the last few days?"

She didn't get any kind of response from her.

The two girls spent a long time in silence, just sitting on the swing set, no longer swinging.

**~ I see you come, I watch you go; you never seem to leave me, though.**

**So is this love or hate? We'll see...you're makin' me crazy! ~**

Amejisuto patted herself down in search of her cell phone, after finally finding the pocket it was in she saw it was her father calling.

"Hello? Dad? What's wrong?"

_"Amejisuto, I need you to come back to the café and bring Akuamarin with you. This is very important do you understand?"_

"Yes Dad, but what's so important?"

The line had gone dead before she could get an answer.

Amejisuto looked to the still silent girl and sighed, "Looks like we gotta go back, my dad says it's important."

She was only given a nod.

)*(

When they got to the café the 'Closed' sign was seen through the window.

"That's odd, it's a Friday, and we're busiest on Fridays, why would Dad close up?" Amejisuto thought.

Taking out her key and unlocking the door, Amejisuto and Akuamarin hurried inside.

Making sure she relocked the door, Amejisuto looked around the usually occupied café. All of the lights were off, the little light there was, was coming from the few windows that weren't shaded by the closed curtains.

"What did Uncle Keii want?" Akuamarin finally asked, after being silent the entire way there.

"I don't know, he just said to get back to the café, nothing else."

A loud rumbling sound from below caught the girls' attention, telling them that someone was in the lab, most likely Keiichiro and maybe Lee.

"Come on, better check out what's going on."

Knowing exactly where the secret entrance to the lab was they headed below the café.

)*(

Upon entering the lab the girls were greeted by Lee, Keiichiro, Retasu and Ryou standing next to something that looked like a giant loudspeaker/cannon, but more… techy.

"Dad? What is that?"

"This is going to be the thing that will help us save the world, but first I have to ask you two something. Are you willing to change to help save the world?"

At first neither girl understand what he was talking about, then it clicked.

"This thing, will turn us in to Mew Mews, wont it?"

Ryou chuckled at the question, "It can't turn you into something you already are, it _can_ however awaken the Red Data DNA inside of you which will result in you gaining the powers of Mews."

"Wait! How can we have Red Data DNA in us? I thought the Mew Project was completely cancelled after Mama and Aunt Zakuro lost their powers along with the other Mew Mews?"

Akuamarin was having just as hard of a time grasping the idea that she could have animal DNA in her as Amejisuto was.

Lee then spoke up, "Easy actually, Mom and the other Mews may have lost their powers, but their animal DNA was still there. Their animal DNA was passed on to us, their offspring, but that DNA also mutated in the process of getting used to the new host causing a different species that matched better to form instead."

"Okay, so we have animal DNA like our moms, but why not reawaken their animal DNA? They've had tons more experience fighting than we do."Amejisuto asked.

"The original Mews lost their powers a long time ago, with such a long time with their Mew power inactive, it's impossible to get them back now. That's why we're asking you to become Mews yourselves."

"So we have a choice?"

"Sort of Akua-chan, if you _both_ choose to let your animal DNA be awaken, then you choose for _all _the new Mews."

"All of them? So they done get a say in it?"

"I'm afraid not Amejisuto, once this machines has been activated all of the new Mews' animal DNA will be active. So what will it be? Will you both become the new saviors of the planet?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Review! Please and Thank you!<strong>


End file.
